Hellcat Squadran Chronicles
This page is a collection of stories, made by different users on small events in the series, like the introduction of one of their characters or a small or single battle. NOTE FROM ICEBITE: Please refrain from modifying another's story and please keep the content PG-13 friendly. Hellcat Squadran Origins: May Description Before joining Hellcat Squadran, May was a child that was separated from her family recently by the Time Lapse and had to lurk in alleyways, finding food and shelter. However, all this changed when she was cornered by thugs in a warehouse, where she was rescued by an unusual kid with mysterious, almost spectral abilities. Chapter 1: 2 Stories About a year ago, she was taken from her family by a warp-gate of sorts. Ever since she was without a home, having to find whatever food she had, and, later, whatever she could find. Things got stranger as unusual abilities, marked by light-blue energy, began to surface, as well as water acting wierdly around her. Still, life was a constant struggle, both because of the elements and, as well as, the occasional thug. However, unknown to May, all of that was about to change. ---- The rain was coming down hard, and May hid under a trash can lid, not for the first time resenting what happened to her and wishing she was home. She was trying to get to sleep, but, since she had some difficulty doing so, she was practicing those abilities she had somehow obtained. Using her powers, she tried to animate the puddle in front of her. A tendril of water did emerge and rise up, but then abruptly fell back in. Upset by her recent failure, she curled up and tried to get to sleep again, despite the water seeping through her clothing, making her feel cold. Trying to think of a way out of this mess, she finally fell asleep. ---- The rain continued to fall. However, lost in thought and trying to think, IceBite, the Commander of Hellcat Squadran, didn't notice. He had heard of unusual activity around this section of San Francisco and had come to investigate. The activity was described as unusual light-blue glowing and water sometimes animating. IceBite recognized it as so-called 'residue' of un-trained Ectoplasmic and Elemental Powers. However, recently he lost the trail, so he was on his way back to the hotel that himself, Derek Sanders, Adriana, and Tory were staying at, while Fast Saber, Winter Yale, and Quel 'Zeelom, the newest member of Hellcat Squadran, were setting up the organization's new Base of Operations. He passed by an alley when he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a young girl, about his own age, her hair dirty and her clothes looking like patch-work, curled up under a trash can, trying to keep cover under the lid. He recognized her as one of the kids afflicted by the Time Lapse, separated from their families and left to fend for themselves. He was immediately smitten by the girl, and, after passively scanning her mind, found her to be as kind as she was cute. 'Poor girl,' the Leinad-half of IceBite's mind thought, the Ghost half making some sound of agreement. He turned and continued on. However, if he had kept watching, he would have seen the puddle near her send out a tendril of itself, which waved absently in the air before settling. ---- IceBite returned to the hotel. Derek was waiting for him, as well as Tory. "Find anything yet?" Tory asked hopefully. IceBite knew that Tory was getting nervous about the animalistic powers he had that were induced by the Jiralhanae, and that he had not had the medicine that helped him keep them in check for days. "No," IceBite said, "not yet. Nothing but a bunch of water and one of those kids left homeless by the Time Lapse." "You could see if she knew anything," Tory said. "Or," Derek cut in, "she IS the cause. Either way, maybe you should go find her tomorrow." "All right," IceBite said, "Good idea." Chapter 2: Cornered In the morning, the rain finally stopped, allowing May to come out of her hiding place. Since it was still early in the morning, she decided to find somewhere else to hide, in case the rain starts again. She was silently walking past an abandoned warehouse when she heard someone coming. Immediately, she openned the door to the warehouse, slipped in, and closed it again. Panting, she turned around. However, the other door openned, and she tensed up, as 5 thugs, each holding either a crowbar or a huge stick, entered. One noticed her, and said, "Looky here boys. It's one of those little abandoned kids." His accomplaces smiled and approached. May tried to find someway to get out, but there wasn't any. ---- IceBite walked by the alleyway he saw the girl in the previous night, but, from the tracks leading out, he could tell she already left. However, he sensed something, something that confirmed Derek's suspicions: a faint trail of Ectoplasmic residual energy, the kind that 'leaks' from individuals who can't control their powers. He followed it, and it led him to a warehouse complex, more specifically, one of the abandoned warehouses. Inside, he realized, he heard banging. Using his powers, he sensed what was happening: the girl from last night was moving all over the room......with 5 figures he could only tell were like thugs following her. "Oh, no way," he said, looking for a way in. Then he found a catwalk door up above. Using his powers, he leaped up onto the walkway and entered the building. ---- The thugs backed May into a corner. She saw no way of getting out. The leader said, "So, we have you cornered. Say night night, little girl!" May braced for the hit she knew was coming, when, all of a sudden, a teenage boy's voice shouted, "Hold it right there!" Everyone, even May, looked in that direction, and saw a boy, probably about 13 or 14, step through a door on a catwalk up above. He swung over the rail, jumped 50 feet down, and landed on his knees, but got up in a moment. "Take on someone who can actually fight back, cowards!" he taunted. However, one thug stepped forward and hit May in the head with his crowbar. A moment later, a beam of energy froze that thug into an ice cube. "You should not have done that," the boy snarled. Chapter 3: Shadows of Nod The "thug" leader knew much more than he let on, and was well-aware of the threat he was now dealing with. "Careful," he said, "I heard about this kid. They called him the one who single-handedly won the so-called 'Panic-War' for the US." His thugs came into a line and advanced as one. ---- The move confused IceBite. 'These can't be normal thugs,' Leinad thought, 'They are way too organized.' 'Agreed,' Etibeci responded. After a moment, he suggested, 'Aim for the left ear.' IceBite then fired a beam of ectoplasmic energy at the lead thug's ear. A moment later, he shimmered, revealing his true identity. "Damn!" the Nod Shadow cursed as his disguise faltered. Both Leinad and Etibeci began to get angry. The Brotherhood of Nod has now went as low as to attack little kids, and ones separated from their families permenantly, at that? "Oh," IceBite said, as if he were a little kid again, and he just busted another kid on something bad, "Now we get serious." He then put a hand to his belt. "Watch it!" the Shadow Team leader ordered, alarmed, "He's got a......" He never finished as a moment later, his head was rolling off his shoulders and onto the floor. Suddenly, something fritzed on the other peoples' necks and, in moments, the Shadow Team was completely revealed. Just then, as one, their comrade having thawed, they lunged at IceBite......and were immediately grabbed by whispy, purple tenticles of energy eminating from one of the formerly blocked doors. The Shadows were smashed into the ceiling, before being let go to smash into the floor with a sickening CRUNCH. Without looking, IceBite declared, "It's about time you showed up," as Adriana walked through the door. "Well, with the noise, the reports of Nod activity, and the high degree of anger over an unspeakable act of evil eminating from here, you weren't hard to find," she responded, before noticing the girl. Abruptly with a tone of voice that meant she was appalled about something, she asked, "About her," pointing at the girl laying unconscious in the floor, "she's what this was all about?" "I found evidence that she is why we are her: the reports of ectoplasmic residue and living water. I got here just before the Nod scum, who were disguised as the lowly thugs they truely are knocked her out," IceBite responded. "Well," Adriana said in responce, "we can't leave her her." "Agreed," IceBite said. Without further speech, they picked the girl up and made their way back to the hotel. Chapter 4: New Arrival When May finally regained consciousness, she found herself lying on a couch in what looked like a hotel suite. She tried to sit up and was halfway up when a strangely familiar voice asked, "Well, you're up. Are you alright? That was a nasty blow you took." She turned and saw a blurry figure sitting nearby. "What happened?" May asked, still a little daized and weak. "Long story short, you were ambushed by a group of the Triple Alliance's best assassins. You were lucky I was around or you wouldn't be here right now." As her vision cleared, she recognized him: the Teenage boy who came to her aid in the warehouse. However, now that she thought about it, he seemed familiar from somewhere else as well. "So, who are you exactly?" May asked. "Before I give you my name, I'd really like to know yours." She responded, "May." The boy smiled. "I'm usually called by my codename, IceBite." May smiled a bit. She finally got one out of her now-seemingly-endless list of questions answered. Now, there was another that she felt the unbearable need to ask right away. "So, how did you jump off that catwalk without getting hurt? It seemed about......several feet up." IceBite smiled again, as he said, "I have certain abilities that make me......a little more powerful than the average person." May then realized something: What if he could sense the unusual powers she had too? Suddenly, another voice, that of a young woman, said, "I'm sure that my brother is more than capable of sensing at LEAST some amount of your powers." Then, a not-quite-adult yet teenager came into the room. IceBite said, "My sister, Adriana," while gesturing at the new-comer. She sat down in a nearby chair. May noticed that Adriana carried a long, wooden pole with her, probably some sort of staff, by the looks of it. "And, yes I know about your powers, not much different than mine, only slightly weaker," IceBite said. May then attempted to stand up, but the pain in her head still hadn't died down. "Maybe you should rest some more, then we'll talk again." May agreed and the 2 individuals left. Afterwards, May finally went to sleep comfortably for the first time in a long time. ---- Tory peeked into one of the suite's bedrooms, at the girl IceBite and Adriana rescued. "So, she was the one we were looking for?" Tory asked. "Yes," IceBite said, "She was indeed the one causing all those puddles to come to life." Tory looked at her again. "Hm, she seems familiar...I can't describe it...like a memory that is just out of reach..." "So, what do we do now?" Derek asked. IceBite gave him a sly look. Derek immediately understood what he was thinking. "No! No way! Tory, I can understand, with his lightning powers and the fact he could maul a brute to death in a heartbeat, but SHE can't even control her powers, you said so yourself!" "Yes," IceBite said, "But, if she doesn't get a proper teacher, and some shelter, she won't last much longer out there. Besides, now Nod is sure to target her, now that I got involved." "Not really: you got involved with Winter Yale, and you said that BECAUSE you got involved, they haven't bothered her since." "Yes, that's because they were after her BEFORE I knew her. Once I got involved, they decided she wasn't worth the effort." He looked back at May, who rested comfortably on the bed. "No, I'm not leaving here to die. Who knows......" he turned to Derek, with the same sly look on his face, "She might surprise us." Chapter 5: Proving Grounds The next morning, May finally was able to clean up, after a year of living in the alleys. Afterwards, she was met by IceBite, and a younger boy, probably about her age. "Good morning," IceBite said, "You look great." "Yeah," May said, a little nervous, "Well, I hadn't really had a chance to clean up for......come to think of it, I don't really remember." "Yeah, those Rift Storms can do that, take you from your time and dump you somewhere else," the younger boy said. "This is Tory, he happens to be a member of an organization I lead." Finally, May recognized why IceBite seemed familiar. "Wait, you're the IceBite of that organization Hellcat Squadran I heard about, aren't you? I heard of you once while hiding near a small diner a month or so back...I think." "Yes, that's me," he said. However, his voice wasn't boastful. Instead, it was even, as though he were merely confirming her suspicion, which he probably was. "Guys, the girl needs to eat. I'm Sanders, what do you want to eat for breakfast: name it and I'll get it?" Derek said ending the business conversation. After breakfast, Adriana re-entered the room. "I saw that, in the small bag you had, you had a spare set of clothes, almost like the set you have now, in the fact that they both look like patchwork. I took the liberty of repairing one of them," and she tossed May her spare set of cloths, which looked like new. "Thanks," May said, grateful. Adriana then said, "I'm working with making a metallic thread that can be interwoven into regular clothes and make them last longer. That's what I did with those clothes of yours." May smiled. "Thanks," she said again. Then, IceBite spoke up, speaking to Adriana and Derek. "It's almost noon. We should be going." May asked, "Where are you going?" Derek explained, "We're trying to purchase a section of a nearby port and we are going to meet with the owner of the port to negotiate a deal. You'll have to stay here with Tory." After that, IceBite, Derek, and Adriana left. May turned to Tory, who was still sitting at the dining area table. Something seemed familiar about him, too, only moreso than IceBite was: she thought she knew his face from somewhere, but, she couldn't quite remember. "So," May began, dismissing the thought, "what do you want to do right now?" ---- It was almost 5 o'clock, and May was getting impatient. "Any idea where they are?" she asked Tory. "They're probably still arguing with the dock owner about dock space," Tory said, getting impatient with May's impatience, "so they'll get back when they do." May was told earlier about Tory's condition, so she chose to not respond to his comment. Suddenly, Tory's head jerked up. A moment later, he shouted, "GET DOWN!" May did, and a moment later, the wall on the other side of the sofa she dived behind exploded. "Good call," she said to Tory, who nodded from behind the table he turned over. May peered around the sofa and saw a group of people in black suits and red-visored helmets. "Who are they?" she whispered to Tory. "Nod Shadows," Tory said, "Try and keep your voice down, we don't want them to know we're here." May backed in to be more hidden, but her foot hit a nearby chair. "What was that?" one of the Shadows asked, and moved toward May's position. Before he reached her, however, Tory blasted him with a bolt of lightning. "Look out," another Shadow said. "It's that lightning lacky of the merc Tartorus is hunting." The Shadows crept forward towards Tory's position......and the lead one was knocked backwards as Tory bolted forward, as a bolt of lightning, and struck him in the chest. "There he is!" one Shadow shouted and all of them aimed their pistols at Tory. "He's all alone," another one said. May looked around deperately, wanting to help, and saw that the Shadows, in blasting into the room, blew open a water pipe. Then May concentrated on the water spraying everywhere and imagined it striking one of the Shadows. A moment later, the water coalessed into a tentacle and tripped the Shadow in the back of the group. "What was that?" the Shadow in front of the fallen Shadow shouted, confused, and he was also struck by the tentacle. Seeing this happen and also seeing the tentacle not fall to the floor in a puddle, May felt no need to hide. She stood up, saying, "He's not alone." Startled by May's appearence, the Shadows froze in place. Taking advantage of this, Tory pulled out a pistol and fired at the Nod soldiers, while May sent the tentacle after another Shadow. A minute or so later, all of the Shadows were eliminated, a few of them thrown out of the hole in the wall by May's water tentacles. After the Shadows were defeated, May and Tory took the moment to take a rest. After about a minute, Tory told May, "Good moves." May smiled and blushed. "I guess even I get lucky sometimes." "Not luck: It's what you do that makes a hero..." Just then, the door to the suite opened and IceBite, Derek, and Adriana burst through. IceBite looked around at the carnage, seeing the Nod Shadows dead on the floor, and told Tory, "Nice work." Tory said, "Not just me. May took a part in it too. Would've been blasted if she didn't intervene." IceBite looked at May, and smiled. "Remind me to talk to you later," he said. May smiled slightly, partially because she was impressed with herself. Chapter 6: One of Them Now...... It was 7 PM the next day. Derek Sanders and Adriana were out running errands, while Tory was out scouting for any more Nod soldiers. May and IceBite were alone in the newly-repaired suite, IceBite working on a laptop. IceBite said to May, "Tory told me what happened yesterday. Pretty impressive." He looked up from his laptop. "It takes a lot of courage to face Nod Shadows. The organization I lead is still small, and I value those with a lot of courage. Plus, I talked to the others about this matter already and they agree that I should make the attempt." May then knew what he was about to ask. "Would you like to join Hellcat Squadran? There is a lot of danger involved, however, I have full confidence that you would probably be able to handle it." May thought for a moment and then, she decided. "All right, I'll join." IceBite smiled, not his normal business smile, but one of pure joy. "Excellent. You might as well prepare. A while ago, I got a message from base that it is prepared and we're heading there as soon as the others get back." May then got up and gathered the few possessions she still had. She knew that being with this organization may be dangerous, since the Nod Soldiers that attacked her and Tory seemed to be not the only ones of their kind. However, she also felt a sense of pride. She knew that this organization was out there to stop that Nod Group and their allies. So, she knew that joining this group meant doing something worthwhile, which was better than living in alleys for the rest of her life. She then heard IceBite call, "They're here. Ready to go?" May called back, "Yes," and she picked up the last of her things and followed. For better or worse, May's life changed forever. End Hellcat Squadran Origins: Fast Saber and Amarra Description Amarra and Allos were best friends, until the mutated Allos was driven away. Amarra, who loved her friend, ran off to find him, but found herself alone as well. However, several years later, they meet again, under unexpected circumstances. Chapter 1: Outcast The 2 Pokemon have been friends since they were young. Both were Ralts. One was a pristenely healthy and normal female. The other......was a mutant. He was a Shiny Ralts, yes, with blue instead of green coloring, but other mutations infested him. The other Ralts never wanted to have anything to do with him. He sure lived up to his name 'Allos'(1). He was different. The other Ralts, however, never cared. She loved her slightly unusual friend, living up to her name, Amarra(2). The 2 had a lot of fun together. However, their clan's leaders were thinking about banishing the little 'mistake'. The 2 communicated with each other in the Human language, which they had worked long and hard to learn. "My parents," Amarra said, "said you are going to be driven away." The young female Ralts hung her head sadly. Allos stiffened up, and said, "Then I will have to leave." Amarra looked shocked. "You're barely old enough to handle yourself. You could DIE out there." Allos noticed Amarra was clearly distressed. "Do not be scared for me. I'm young, but I know this: we must all accept what fate has in store for us." Amarra still looked sad, but, the Ralts equivalent of a sly smile appeared on Allos's face face. "Besides, this isn't the end. I'm sure we'll meet again someday." Amarra nodded, still saddened, but feeling that she had to accept this. Allos then said, "I'll not wait to be driven out like an animal. I'll go now." Allos then left into the wilderness. Amarra then returned home. One Gallade asked her, "Where's that little mutant?" "He left." ---- Amarra's parents were worried about their little Ralts. She hadn't spoken since the mutant Allos ran off. Her father, a large, influential Gallade tried to find her, but, he soon realized she had run off. The clan spent days trying to find her, until one day, her father found someone else. "You!" he said to the mutant Allos, already ruffled up from trying to survive. "Trying to run me off, I've already left." Amarra's father then told the mutated youth, "It is not that, my daughter Amarra, has disappeared. I've seen you 2 together. Where is she?" Allos replied, shocked, "I...I have no idea." Sensing he was telling the truth, and was equally distressed over the news, the father returned, empty-handed. ---- Amarra sat in a cave, far from her clan. She had a plan: she'll try to find Allos and join him, so he wouldn't be alone. However, to her dismay, she never found him. She was now alone. Now, she had to try to survive, alone. (1) - Allos comes from the Greek word for 'other' or 'else', so, to an extent, 'Different' (2) - Amarra comes from the Latin wod for 'love', Amor Chapter 2: The Outcast and the Orphan It is the year 2000. Allos, now a Kirlia, rested near a small lake. A few years back, he was swallowed up by some portal-like storm, which deposited him in an unknown world. Now, his fight to survive is even harder. He only was just waking up whn he heard an explosion. He looked over a rock he was near, and saw several creatures that reminded him of Slakings......with a Vigoroth's energy level. They held large weapons that look like plates with a blade at one end. They appeared to be chasing......an 11 year-old kid. Allos, who, although is still childish, has received a sense of justice and to see those monsters chasing a young kid... "No way," he said to himself at the thought of the creatures killing the kid. Allos prepared to help when, all of a sudden, the kid jumped into the air, quickly pulled out a gun, spun around, and, with great precision, shot most of the creatures down. However, 2 survived. The kid pulled out a sword and fought one of them, this one having a huge, glowing hammer. The other monster had one of the plate-guns and was trying to flank the kid. Allos wasted no time. He used his telekinetic powers to attack the other Brute, tearing his weapon from his hands. The Brute looked stunned at Allos, until the kid struck it. After a moment, the kid looked at Allos and said, "Thanks." Allos nodded and responded, "No problem." The human raised an eyebrow. "You speak?" Allos nodded. "Yes, I do. Now, don't worry, I'll be on my way." This triggered a response. "Out here? All by yourself? With Covenant and Nod everywhere? I don't think so." Allos cocked his head in confusion. "You WANT me to come with you?" "Of course," the human responded, "We're both alone and you look like you haven't had a companion for a long time. Plus, we make a great team." The human got up to leave, looking as though he fully intended on Allos joining him. "By the way, name's IceBite." Allos nodded. "Allos is mine," he responded. ---- Over next few years, Allos accompanied IceBite during his adventures. Usually, Allos had to stay at the bases while IceBite went on his missions, but, occasionally, Allos would join him. Category:Stories